the Next Chronicles
by General Wolf
Summary: okay has a new and hopeful continuation,yes i am the original writer however i lost my old account info,OC x OC,Hope X Lightning,Snow X Serah,Lebreau X Gadot minorly,rated T for language,violence,and other things


**A/N hello everyone okay,so I had to make a new account cause I cant remember how to access me old one,so if anybody was following it,im sorry,i can probably find proof if i truly needed too  
**

**well without further ado I give you chapter one of Next: Dark Ice Chronicles**

**Disclaimer: damn you square enix damn you**

_he was ordering his soldiers to kill everyone in the village _

_"kill all of them, on sight" he commanded this was a man of about 26 or 27 years old his name was Captain Matthew Farron of the Guardian Corps or the GC as it was commonly called. _

_"sir do we keep __prisoners__?" asked a Private _

_"hell no." responded the Captain he was normally a kind person but since he got shipped to pulse away from Claire and Serah he was pissed at the world, His sisters. He pulled out a pendent and opened it it let him see pictures of Claire and Serah. He sighs_

_"i miss you two, mom and dad to, alright burn it all!" he ordered that when all the villagers were dead_

_"let's get out of here."_

_it had been 2 months since he got back and getting transferred to __Home Security__ from Gran Pulse exploration and Domination branch,and killed the murderer of his Parents and assumed the name of the last two words that man spoke Kokurai black Lightning and he had found out who hired that man he had not told Lightning or Serah for he had suspicions as to if he was the EX-General of the GC he didn't know though._

he wakes up in his bed hyperventilating "dear maker I just can't forget that day can I?" he looked at his clock it read 4:47 "time to wake up huh?"

knock knock "what?" asked a pissed off lightning

"come on Clai..."

"don't call me that Matt I told you what to call me and it was not that." interrupted Lightning Matt sighs

"Fine LIGHTNING please get up we have to go." asked Matt almost pleading ever since he got back from that assignment Lightning and Serah were Closer with each other but farther from Matt "alright, fine drive yourself!"

In the Kitchen

"morning Serah" Called Matt

"morning Matt" responded Serah Matt went to the cupboards got some cereal got the milk scarfed some Cereal and drank a big gulp of milk from the carton

"I'll see you later Serah, do you need anything from the Store?"

"nope, and morning Claire."

" morning Serah, hello Matt"Lightning said rather irritably to Matt

"Sereh why are you even up right now?" asked Matt

"so I could make you a proper meal not that you seemed to care very much!" Sereh responded with an angry huff

"you watched me grab the food you could have stopped me, easily! I gotta go alright and as one last reminder neither one of you call me Matt anymore I told you both what to call me it is Kokurai(1)" snapped Matt

Before Matt gets on his Velocycle he calls Ice Robin Villiers his Girl Friend for 3 years now she's about 5'10", waist length Light Blue hair, very beautiful and funnily enough his youngest sister's Boyfriends Twin. before either one talks she yawns loudly

"hello." she asks sleepily

"morning Baby, do you have any plans today?" asked Matt

"um maybe let me check, nope. Why?"

"well you wanna go out tonight?" Matt asked excitedly

"sure why not? What time?" she responded

"bout 7:30."

"okay I will see you than oh and **do not **bring your Velocycle okay?"

"alright, I wont we can walk." they both hung up. Matt got on his Velocycle and revved it and headed to the GCHQ the 30 minute drive there let him remember what happened a week after he got back from that Gran Pulse assignment

_Matt remembered what amodar taught him on tracking he was a natural on that and sneaking _

_"hey you turn around!" Matt snorted and turned around Matt looked at him with death in his eyes _

_"you killed the Farrons didn't you?" _

_"maybe why"responded the murderer oblivious to Matthew's Glare _

_"because you are about to die I am there oldest child and only Son Matthew Captain of the GC's Gran Pulse Missions, and you might of heard of Lightning Farron Sergeant of the Home security? Well im going to kill you now I want you to know that! ZENSUKEN!"_

_Matt proceeded to cut the murderer to pieces and shoot his diced up body purposely leaving a couple of teeth behind_

_"bastard, this is what you get, I should of gotten more info though"_

All of a sudden Matt was at the GCHQ "well than, fucking flashbacks"

another Flashback hit Matt _suddenly leading him to collapse in the middle of the road_

_Matt unlocked his front door and went in _

_"where were you at?" asked a worried Serah while Lightning was standing behind her glaring at Matt _

_"Ello Serah, Claire" said Matt_

_"I have told you several times to call me Lightning!" Snarled Lightning at Matt, who stood there quietly _

_"where were you?" asked Serah gently"getting revenge on Mom and Dad!" yelled Matt unexpectedly getting angry at Serah and Lightning_

_"Matt!" said Serah desperatly _

_"do not call me that you do not know what i did to that man, call me Kokurai from now on it was the words he said to me Black Lightning! good night!"_

Matt woke up in the infirmary of the GCHQ sat up and looked around "where am i?" wondered Matt aloud "morning Kokurai." said Lightning upon seeing him awake

_ugghgh not in the mood for her_ "hello lightning"

the rest of the day was completely uneventful so far

"its 6:30 god dammit Sereh why are you making me wear a suit to a **Semi**-Formal Restaurant ?"

"well you are proposing except I don't know if I want Ice as my Sister." Sereh Shuddered

"yeah but your gonna marry snow so she would be your Sister anyway."

Matt responded snickering

"oh so true" responded Sereh

"and besides Snow is a big Retard, Ice is actually Smart." RING RING

"hello?" asked Matt

"hey Ma... Kokurai is Lightning gonna be at that date?" asked Matt's best Friend Hope Estheim

"yeah she will good luck though it took me like month to get her to agree to a Blind date, I told her you would be respectful,Nice,and Polite. If you want her you have to keep that image and see if you can get her to open up she hasn't done that for someone who isn't Sereh in, so good luck Sereh gives you some to. Well bye"

9:58

"will you marry me?"

Ice just stood there looking at the ring it was a Black rack with a Light Blue (the exact shade of Ice's Hair) Lightning bolt with a Glacier going through it.  
"YES OH MY GOD YES I WILL MARRY YOU YES MATT!" Matt felt like the Happiest person on the planet he hadn't been Happy Since his Parents died, but than as though the Maker Fucking Hated him a shot rang out and Hit Ice Square in the Stomach she hit the ground Unconscious

"who shot her" the air was sparking around Matt "WHO SHOT MY FIANCE?" they revealed themselves

"I will kill you" was all Matt said as a massive Thundaga came down by the time it ended 3 of the Assailants and the Sniper were dead Matt reappeared in the middle of the street he grabbed a Lightning Bolt shaped stone out and shot it with his Organyx (one of his Twin Gunblades) it shattered summoning his Eidolon Thor a massive Godlike creature with a big Hammer for a weapon he threw his weapon at the enemy's, and vanished but so did Matt, they were dead within 7 minutes,17 guys dead in under 7 minutes Matt hit the ground with Burn's all over his body and enough energy left to dial 911 but that was all the energy he had left.

**A/N **

**okay,im intend to post chapter two,and i dont wanna edit chapter 2's ANs so im just gonna put em here,in chap 3 you will see Ice more,Hope and Light will go on there Date,and you will get some more of Zero's past (Bane maybe a little later)  
**


End file.
